


My Kink, my king of corsairs

by Owliechan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owliechan/pseuds/Owliechan
Summary: AU piratesco per Spagna e Inghilterra, una caccia al topo per lo spagnolo, mentre cerca di catturare un piccolo topolino biondo
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My Kink, my king of corsairs

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Red Contest 2 - Summer Edition indetto dalla pagina facebook Axis Powers Hetalia - Italian Fans.  
> 10\. Pirate Era Au  
> Pirate!SpainxPirate!England.  
> No nation.  
> 970 parole

Antonio gettò l’ancora davanti l’isola.  
S apeva che lo avrebbe incontrato lì, lo stava seguendo da quando era partito dall’Inghilterra, sapeva anche la missione, o quanto meno ne era sicuro, il suo sesto senso non lo tradiva, sapeva che lo avrebbero mandato in India, rotta stabile,  verso il  corno dell’Africa  e poi giù, a sfiorare le acque gelide del polo,  salendo di nuovo verso il caldo torrido dell’Oceano Pacifico, quasi come una corriera con i cambi prestabiliti.   
Ma Antonio sapeva anche che l’inglese sarebbe passato prima da Tortuga, per recuperare qualche arma a poco e qualche provvista,  in quanto  nella sua madre patria quelli erano beni di lusso,  e  se avesse dovuto comprare anche armi e rifornimenti là in quelle terre, avrebbe fatto meglio a non partire . E questo lo spagnolo lo sapeva bene, sapeva anche che, in qualche modo, l’inglese lo aspettava dentro al solito bar, un bicchiere di pessimo whisky in mano e un bicchiere di porto per l’altro, quasi a volersi accertare che non fosse stato giustiziato dopo un suo arresto.   
Già, perché la sola cosa che li differenziava era quella.   
Lui rischiava l’impiccagione dopo un sommario processo, l’altro solamente di essere trattenuto con i prigionieri di guerra.   
Lui un pirata, l’altro un corsaro.   
Lui viveva nell’illegalità, l’altro nella legalità.   
E Antonio non voleva di meglio, amava l’adrenalina che gli dava il correre dietro all’inglese, di giocare  e il  ballare con lui.   
Era come miele per un orso, e Antonio sapeva benissimo che quel miele era ben più pregiato di molti altri.   
Con lui poteva danzare, sotto le coperte, non correva  il rischi o di essere “scoperto”  e ancor meno di essere venduto .   
La marmaglia che aveva Arthur lo avrebbe seguito anche in capo al mondo, in silenzio, senza mettere in dubbio i suoi ordini, e questo lo avrebbe salvato.   
Sospirò e scese a terra, dirigendosi verso quel bar, bevendo quel bicchiere della staffa, lasciandogli solo un bigliettino; lui era a Tortuga già da un po', le sue faccende le aveva sbrigate, adesso dovevano solo rincorrersi, anche per mesi, prima di potersi incontrare.   
  


Tre mesi dopo arrivarono entrambi all’isola, l’inglese che fuggiva dallo spagnolo, come una scena già vista.  
Lo raggiunse sulla spiaggia, passandogli una bottiglia di whisky, quella che l’inglese preferiva <Beh, ce l’hai fatta. Questa volta me l’hai fatta, biondino> e rise, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Arthur.   
-Ovvio che te l’ho fatta, sono qui da ieri. Io avrei altro anche da fare-   
Ed ecco il tono sarcastico che tanto preferisce, quello che lo accende. Lo spagnolo lo prese per un polso, avvicinandosi l’altro prima di baciarlo, questo gioco, stavolta, gli aveva lasciato l’amaro in bocca.  
Lo spinse, facendolo cadere sulla spiaggia, andando a stendersi sopra di lui, mentre le sue mani diventavano fameliche.  
Voleva mangiarlo, prima di tornare sulla nave.  
Lo spogliò e si spogliò, andando a mordere la sua pelle diafana, in netto contrasto con la sua, facendo fiorire mille fiori rossi e viola su quella tela, prendendo ogni punto debole e più sensibile, tanto che la lotta che Arthur ingaggiò pur di non farsi trovare indifeso restava un tentativo debole, come quello di un bambino che cerca di riprendersi il gioco dal bulletto della scuola.  
Lo spagnolo lo guardava, non riusciva a far molto altro, prima di andarlo a mordere sul fianco, il suo morso precedente solo un riflesso sulla pelle dell’altro, mentre nuove gocce vermiglie spuntavano come rugiada notturna sulle foglie, leccandogliele via e provocandogli un nuovo gemito di piacere.  
Perché era quello che amavano.  
È questo quello che volevano.  
Non tanto la danza in sé, quanto i marchi che riuscivano a nascondere ancora una volta agli occhi di chi li aspettava, come un dolce da mangiare con calma, senza che nessuno lo sapesse.  
Antonio si risvegliò quando sentì il morso di risposta sulla spalla, sempre la solita, sempre quella.  
Gli legò le mani con la sua bandana e lo bloccò così, mentre Arthur cercava di scalciarlo via.  
Conosceval’inglese, tanto da capire che fosse tutta una messa in scena, sapeva quanto Arthur amasse essere legato.  
-Shh, Arthy. So cosa vuoi da me, non ti preoccupare- e tornò a ridere con un tono più basso, malizioso, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano neri per l’eccitazione.  
Gli alzò le gambe, iniziando a entrare dentro di lui, guardandolo.  
No, stavolta non rideva.  
Il mostro che cercava di nascondere con quella risata aveva spezzato le catene che lo tenevano legato, prendendo possesso del corpo di Antonio mentre si impossessava ancora una volta dell’anima dell’inglese, muovendosi come le onde del mare che li circondava, mentre la marea saliva e con lei la loro eccitazione, il loro piacere e la loro lussuria.  
Guardò ancora il biondo, o meglio, fu il suo mostro interiore a guardarlo. Mentre le onde diventavano più profonde e iniziavano a lambire loro, lui iniziò a stringereil suo collo, quasi facendo forza.  
Arthur si muoveva con lui, come a cercare un contatto più profondo. Venne accontentato: Antonio uscì da lui e lo fece girare di schiena. Entrò nuovamente dentro di lui con una sola spinta, la quale fu seguita da altre più cadenzate e profonde, mentre una sua mano si muoveva lungo il membro del biondo, il quale non sapeva più a cosa appigliarsi mentre l'orgasmo lo avvolgeva, portandolo in alto prima di lanciarlo in un turbine nero quando venne e si sentì venire dentro di sé.  
Antonio uscì e in contemporanea uscì il suo seme mentre il corpo di Arthur crollava sulla sabbia come una bambola di pezza senza più fili sulla sabbia, il fiato corto, quasi rantolato.  
E allora lo slegò e guardò la marea, il tramonto e quella bottiglia di whisky che aveva portato al ragazzo ma che alla fine, si scolò da solo.  
Era lui che, anche quella volta, aveva vinto era dunque a lui che spettava un premio, no?


End file.
